Holiday Hotel
by staceleo
Summary: Spending the holidays on a movie set in Vermont with Edward Cullen was not Isabella Swan's idea of the perfect Christmas. Can the magic of snow and twinkling lights bring love to her this December? A tale of the romance in the golden age of Hollywood.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm a huge fan of those classic Christmas movies from the golden age of Hollywood. The story isn't going to be very long. I think six chapters in total. I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you to Alice's White Rabbit for fixing my mistakes and being a wonderful friend who loves** _ **White Christmas**_ **as much as I do.**

 **Enjoy**

Holiday Hotel

Act 1

The Biltmore Hotel was covered in twinkling white lights. They caused all the decorations to glow, from the golden orbs hanging from potted palm trees to the large, gilded pots filled with ruby toned poinsettia plants. The Hollywood royalty, dressed in their finest, mingled as they sipped on martinis and nibbled on crudités. For most people, this sight would be exciting but—

"Darling, you need to turn that frown upside down. It's Christmas time, and you're America's sweetheart. You have an image to uphold." Jacob Black kissed her cheek and handed her a flute of champagne. "Aro is going to have a fit about that dress."

"It doesn't feel like Christmas. It's too hot, and there's no snow. There's positively no holiday spirit in this place," Isabella Swan replied, ignoring Jacob's critique about her dress. She downed her drink and stuck the glass on a nearby table. The neckline of the dress was too low and far too red. She was supposed to be pretty in pink with her hair pinned up in a matching bow. Debbie Reynolds sat in the corner sipping a spiked Shirley Temple, wearing the exact ensemble that Bella was supposed to have worn. _More power to her_ , Bella thought. _Being the good girl all the time is suffocating_.

Jacob unexpectedly twirled her, whispering in her ear, "All eyes are on us, kid. I hear Desi is cheating on Lucy again. We can get the script that's being developed for them. I hear there're some amazing dance numbers."

"Maybe for you, Jake. I get to make the jokes." Bella placed both her hands on his chest and looked up at him with a loving expression. The reporters who gazed at them would think they were madly in love, but most of their fellow actors knew the truth. Those two were always acting. "If you don't keep things quiet with Rock, I'll need to find a new leading man. I think Gene Kelly is looking for a new comedy."

Slowly, Jacob swayed her, all the teasing gone from his eyes. "Don't worry about that, sweetheart. I've been replaced by a younger model. These boys come into central casting and take all the good men. Perhaps, Emmett McCarty—"

"McCarty is married, Jacob. Don't risk it."

Bella glanced over to where Emmett McCarty held court with his fellow dramatic actors. There was talk of Oscar gold in his future thanks to his role as a war hero, and it was no surprise he had acquired quite the entourage. His one hand was tightly clutching a glass of whiskey and the other was around the thin waist of his wife. Rosalie McCarty just swished the wine in her glass as her husband's loud laugh filled the room. Bella always felt a kind of kinship to the woman. They were both typecast in this world. Bella was the silly, romantic, and Rosalie was the femme fatale.

"Rumor says the marriage is as real as our dating status," Jacob retorted as he stared at Emmett. It was hard to hide his true self when the alcohol was flowing.

"The truth is probably several shades of gray. Nothing is all black and white, but we are talking relationships and careers being ruined here. Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I have my favorite gal by my side! How can anything go wrong?" Jacob announced brightly. The man had a switch inside him that he could quickly change the sadness bottled up in him into hope. Bella always admired that. "Garrett, why are you hovering?"

"I was hoping to get a quick dance with Miss Swan before Aro makes his annual holiday announcement." Garrett Hanson pushed his glasses up his nose. The dark frames slightly marred the actor's classically handsome face. He would be a leading man if he weren't so good at making people laugh. He was their wacky co-star in their comedies. It seemed he was happy with this role, but one always had to wonder if, at some point, he was going to try to take Jacob's place as Bella's love interest. "Maybe this year he'll let the next comedy have a little more sizzle. Do something more ambitious this year. We get to be on location for this one. A snowy mountain adventure along with the jokes will make the fans go wild."

Jacob snorted and readjusted the cuffs of his tuxedo, "Aro only likes the standard girl meets boy at the country fair or maybe boy woos girl and sings about flowers in—"

The actor's words were drowned out by the excited chatter of the guests who were staring at the beautiful couple who entered the room. Edward Cullen, always the dashing leading man, led his gorgeous co-star Tanya Denali into the room. The golden couple of dramatic romances full of angst and drama were both Oscar winners and the most popular people at the studio. Of course, Tanya was a vision in her silver dress that flowed over her curves like liquid metal. Her strawberry curls were left loose and tumbled over her shoulders. Edward was just as handsome as ever with his auburn hair left slightly longer than was normally fashionable. His green eyes sparkled as his killer smile flashed at the crowd. Bella momentarily thought it was directed right at her, and it made her heart thump faster in her chest.

Bella looked down at her velvet dress, that only a few hours ago had made her feel glamorous, with a grimace. "Shoot."

"What's wrong, Bella?" Garrett asked, giving her elbow a tender squeeze. "Why so glum?"

"Suddenly, I feel very young. Positively a whippersnapper playing dress-up." She smoothed down the fabric. It felt so soft on her fingertips.

Jacob gave her a sympathetic smile. "You, dear one, are the catch. You never get like this. Where are the big smiles for the crowd and the snide comments that make me laugh?"

"Boys, I guess I'm just missing out on the Christmas spirit. I'm used to being at home surrounded by snow falling in the woods. I'm going to miss my father making a roaring fire in the fireplace, and my mother burning the turkey. California isn't home." A little sigh escaped from her lips. Edward Cullen looked over in her direction again.

Those eyes of his reminded her of the pine needles of the Christmas tree her family put up in the living room.

"We're headed to New York tomorrow, kid," Jacob reminded her. "We'll probably catch a couple of the white fluffs falling there. If not, a quick train ride to the inn in Vermont will remedy your holiday blues. It's going to be beautiful with all those mountains covered in snow."

"Nothing says a jolly Christmas like filming a picture about having a jolly Christmas," Garrett chimed in. "We shall work hard all day and jingle our bells by . . . I'm guessing falling into dreamless slumber due early call times."

"It might be fine as long as we can spend some nights in front of the fire, drinking eggnog and singing carols," Bella stated as Aro Volturi strolled up to a black piano that sat in the middle of the room. He grabbed a spoon and tapped his glass. She put a finger on her lips. "Shush, gentlemen, the boss man is about to tell us all a tale of his generosity and love of his fellow man."

The head of the studio wasn't the worst in Hollywood. He never harassed the actresses or unfairly compensated the talent. Instead, Mr. Volturi was a meddler in the movies that were produced by the studio. He would change major plots in the scripts at the last minute and make unsuspecting pairings with the actors. It made everyone nervous. There was a comfort to acting with Jacob, and Bella didn't want Mr. Volturi to muck that up for her.

"Quiet down now, friends. I hope you all are enjoying the treats and the amazing music by the Hollywood & Vine Trio. You know I don't like to mix business and pleasure, but I have to make a few announcements." There were chuckles coming from the crowd. Mr. Volturi's mind was always on business. "We have filming coming up on a new romantic comedy this December, and I have a plan to make it a box-office smash. I'm going to make it an all-star vehicle full of our biggest names dropping in for the fun. Marcus will be contacting those needed in Vermont for the filming, and you'll be compensated handsomely for changing your holiday plans."

Jacob squeezed Bella's hands, his eyes wide. "That's our movie! What is that cuckoo thinking?"

"I thought he was going to pair up Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock in his next crazy scheme," Bella hissed back. It was only a rumor, but the whispers on the backlot were getting louder. Alice was usually cast in scheming younger sister roles, and Jasper was a white hat wearing hero in the Westerns, so any film that would co-star both of them would be a confusing mess.

Garrett started laughing. Jacob and Bella turned to him and, in unison, scolded, "Be quiet!"

"Miss Swan and Mr. Black have been such a popular pairing in their buoyant films, but I think it's time to shake things up a bit. Joining them in their new film, _Holiday Hotel,_ will be the Don Juan of the silver screens, Edward Cullen." Mr. Volturi clapped his hands. "Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen come join me up here."

Garrett gently nudged the frozen-in-place Bella. He looked absolutely melancholy. Edward Cullen was a bone-fide heartbreaker. "Your public awaits."

"My agent is going to hear about this," Jacob muttered angrily. "I have a contract!"

Slowly, Bella walked up to Aro. He took her hand and gently kissed her cheek. "You're not wearing pink."

"You just ruined my movie," she countered.

"Touché, little one," he chuckled and patted her hand. "Trust me. Edward, my boy, meet your new leading lady."

Edward took Bella's hand and kissed it. "Enchanting."

"Sure." Bella pulled her hand away.

"I know you might be surprised, my friends," Aro announced to the confused-looking group. "But I see untapped chemistry. Sing us a little song."

Edward smiled and turned to the piano player. "Baby, It's Cold Outside, please, John. You know that one, Miss Swan?"

"Of course," she informed him, feeling offended. She was a professional and not just some kid trying to make it in the business.

The sound of the piano keys filled the room, and before Bella could sing her first note, Edward sat in a chair and pulled her onto his lap. His hands tightly grasped her waist so there would be no escape. Bella pressed her heel into the top of his foot as she began to sing. He didn't even wince, only pulled her closer. Their voices danced together as the lyrics told the tale of seduction on a chilly winter's night. Edward's eyes never left hers. As the song ended, he tipped her chin up. She unthinkingly licked her lips.

Edward Cullen kissed her in front of everyone.

It made her tingle all over. The kiss was electric.

"Oh," she gasped quietly before awkwardly escaping his hold.

Jacob watched with his mouth open until Garrett shoved him to get his attention. "I can't defend her honor. You'll have to."

"Why?" It was so theatrical. Jacob wished he thought of it himself.

"You're supposed to be her boyfriend, not me. Pretend you care," Garrett demanded, looking annoyed.

"Oh, right! I forgot for a second." He rushed to Edward and declared in his best movie star voice, "How dare you accost Isabella in that manner!"

Bella rubbed her temple as Edward whispered excitedly, "Hit me! It will be in the gossip rags tomorrow."

"Mr. Volturi, excuse me, but I need to visit the powder room," Bella said right as Jacob pulled his arm back to hit Edward, who ducked. This caused Jacob to accidentally hit the poor piano player.

Bella thought it was best to flee the scene and escaped out to the terrace. The still air gave no relief to her flushed cheeks. She grasped hard stone and closed her eyes. The feelings that filled her were a jumble of excitement and complete embarrassment.

There was a light stroke against the skin of her back. "You missed all the fun."

Bella spun around and found herself being pressed against the wall. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you," he explained with a smirk. "I needed to get acquainted with my leading lady."

"I think she's inside."

"She's as much my leading lady as Mr. Black is your leading man, Isabella. I think we all know the truth don't we?"

 _They had a pretend relationship, too_? Bella tried to squash the flicker of excitement that bloomed in the pit of her stomach.

"You can call me Bella. Isabella was the studio publicist's idea."

Edward tapped her nose. "Maybe I'll call you Bells. Your voice in song sounds like a million of them chiming."

"Or you could not. I'm a girl, not a musical instrument." Bella hoped he couldn't feel her heart beating. He was standing far too close.

"You are definitely a woman," Edward announced as he put his arms around her. Music started to play inside and it wafted outside through the open windows. "Things must have calmed down. Dance with me."

"Telling Jacob to hit you then ducking was a coward's move," Bella informed him. She didn't say she would dance, but she didn't leave his embrace either.

"I couldn't let him mess up my perfect face, Bells. It's my bread and butter." Edward gave her a rakish grin. He swayed slowly. "Dance with me."

"Just one."

Bella let him lead her as they danced under the stars. He spun her around and pulled her tightly to him as the trumpet played a solo.

"Your kiss was invigorating. I haven't had one like that in years." He rubbed his nose against hers.

"My lips must be special then." Bella thought the moonlight made him look like he was carved in marble. Boldly, she added, "I've heard it said that they are magical."

"They certainly are." He moved in closer. "I need to feel their power again. May I kiss you?"

"No, Mr. Cullen."

"No, Miss Swan?"

"I'll be kissing you." She moved her mouth against his. Edward sighed in contentment.

Bella pulled away and patted his tuxedo lapel. "Goodnight."

"You're leaving? Now?" Edward asked in wonder.

"I have an early flight to New York in the morning." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the eventful evening."

"I—"

Bella felt her strength and gumption slowly return. It felt marvelous. "Goodnight."

She was jubilant as she headed to the doors. Jacob and Garrett watched from the doorway in wonder. They couldn't help watching the couple dance. Bella and Edward seemed as if they had jumped right off the screen. Jacob inquired, "Bella?"

"A lady never kisses and tells, boys. I'll see you at the airport in the morning." She left with a spring in her step.

Edward looked at the men and announced in awe, "That girl is a firecracker!"

Jacob muttered, "I hate that man."

"Me too," Garrett agreed. "He got to kiss the girl."

Jacob rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette. "I was going to go with 'he got an Oscar'." 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alice's White Rabbit made this chapter shine.

Christmas is my favorite time of year and I hope you enjoy this next part of the journey.

Act 2

As the train traveled down the tracks, occasionally the whistle would blow and startle Bella. One would think she would have gotten used to it, but once again, she jumped at the noise. Her coffee splashed out of her cup and spill onto the saucer below.

The dining car was relatively quiet this time of day. The lunch rush was over, and Bella was picking the lettuce out of her ham sandwich as she watched the fields covered in the dried remnants of fall leaves. The bare limbs of the trees reminded her of skeleton bones. There wasn't a flake of precipitation in sight.

"A penny for your thoughts, Bella?" Garrett flicked an actual coin at her. He sat next to Jacob, who sat across from her picking at his lunch; the tuna salad wasn't the best pick on the lunch menu.

She held it up then dramatically dropped it down the top of her dress. "You throw money at me and I'm going to keep it."

Next to Garrett, Jacob groaned and placed his head on the table. "You better keep it. After this mess of a movie comes out, no director will ever hire us again. We'll be box office poison."

Garrett patted his shoulder. "Chin up, old friend! Sure, there's probably no script. I would bet money there aren't even enough rooms for all the extra cast. I'll even add in that I'm positive you and Cullen will be coming to blows. Those things are just small bumps in the road because it's Christmastime! We will ho, ho, ho and be jolly in spite of it all. It's called booze, and it will be our friend. Can you imagine the drunken snowball fights on the mountain. We'll probably be killed, but it will be a humdinger of a time."

"Your plan is based on the belief that there will actually be snow, Garrett," Bella pointed out. "There's only been clear skies and green grass this whole trip."

"Miss Bella, I have a good feeling about this! There _shall_ be snow! There _must_ be snow!" Garrett propped up the linen napkins to look like little snow covered mountains and took parsley off the side of his plate to look like trees. "Voila! A winter wonderland for the lovely, young lady!"

"Stealing ideas from Bing and Danny again?" Jacob smirked. "Shall we break out into song about it?"

"Danny Kaye is pretty dreamy. He can sing to me any time." Bella said with a wistful grin.

Jacob laughed. "You've always had a thing for carrot-tops, kid."

Before Bella could disagree, Edward sat down right next to her with a big grin on his face. He grabbed a carrot stick off the side of her plate and waved it at her. "I appreciate you saving me a seat, Miss Swan."

"Mr. Cullen, I promise you this seat was absolutely not being saved for you," she huffed in response. Edward's smile only grew bigger at her annoyance. "Give me back my carrot. You can purchase your own lunch."

He stuck the orange stick into the side of his mouth like a cigar and took a bite. "You were just a bit late, Miss Swan. Would you like to share it?"

Bella turned to Garrett and complained, "Have you ever in your life met such an inappropriate man?"

"He's got me beat." Garrett was not at all happy with the way Edward flirted with Bella. All of Garrett's dreams of finally admitting his feelings for Bella were going to disappear. He always waited too long to get the girl.

Jacob also was unhappy with this new inclusion of Edward in this inner circle. He watched the two of them with narrowed eyes. They were like those giant magnets a child could purchase at the five and dime store. One would move slightly away, but the other one would always follow. Their shoulders got so close but never touched. Jacob couldn't help but notice how Bella's cheeks turned red at Edward's words. That wasn't anger. She was blushing.

It wasn't jealousy that made Jacob cross about this potential relationship. The problem was Bella had become his closest friend and confident when they arrived in Tinseltown. He could be his true self and that young woman never judged him. Bella just supported him without asking for anything in return. She was a kind person, which opened her up for a world of hurt. Jacob didn't want Edward Cullen to be the hurt that could make her crumble.

"I would prefer her falling for Mickey Rooney," Jacob muttered.

"That man is worse. Trust me. I've seen Rooney at his womanizing worst," Garrett countered as he watched Edward try to steal another carrot off Bella's plate, causing her to lightly slap at his wrist. "Still, Cullen isn't much better."

"Excuse me, sir, may I take your order?" the dining car waiter asked. His face lit up in recognition. "Mr. Cullen, what an honor! I'm a huge fan of your movies! May I possibly have your autograph?"

The man held out his order pad hopefully, but Edward just turned up his nose. "I'm here to order lunch not sign a piece of paper."

There were many things Bella considered to be important when one decided to work in the motion picture field. One of the most important was being polite and respectful to those who would spend their hard-earned money to go to your picture. The fans were the reason they all had careers, and they should be appreciated for that.

"Mr. Cullen would be thrilled to give you his autograph." Bella took the pad of paper and the pencil the waiter held and forced Edward to take it. The actor looked at her in shock before reluctantly signing. "Oh . . . Mr. Cullen will be having the tuna salad for lunch today. I think on the rye would be best."

Garrett couldn't help laughing. The tuna was truly dreadful.

As the grateful waiter departed, Bella gently pushed Edward out of the booth. "Excuse me, gentleman, but I have lost my appetite. I have the next chapter of Steinbeck to get to."

"What are you reading?" Edward asked curiously as she rose out of the booth and straightened out her skirt.

" _East of Eden_." She waved goodbye to the men and hurried out of the car.

Edward sat down and said in awe, "What a dame."

Garrett shook his head sadly. "Always a groomsman and never the groom."

Jacob just patted his shoulder in sympathy. Unfortunately, that was probably the truth.

XXXXXX

The train movement made it hard enough to sleep, but Alice Brandon being on the top bunk in the sleeping car made it even worse. The young woman was a talker.

"It has to be a bad thing that he called me 'kiddo.' Bad doesn't even do justice to how awful being called that in front of all the rest of the cast. He called the showgirls, 'Sugar' and 'Honey.'"

"It might be better if he called you something different. You stood out from the crowd," Bella tried to reassure the dark-haired girl weakly. She stared up at the bottom of Alice's bunk trying to figure out a way to end the conversation politely. "I'm sure if you spend some more time with him in Vermont—"

"Jasper Whitlock will still think I'm a lovestruck teenager," Alice whined. They were put into the same sleeping car so the two women could bond. Alice was to play Bella's little sister. "I'm older than you are, and they're still making me wear plaid schoolgirl uniforms. He'll never see me as a woman who might someday make a fantastic wife."

It was true Alice was three years older than Bella, but with her long dark hair and thin physique, she was always put into roles of teenagers. She reminded Bella of Audrey Hepburn in _Roman Holiday_ with her youthful beauty. Someday, Aro would see Alice's potential as a romantic ingénue in a movie, or Jasper Whitlock might see her as a romantic possibility. Alice was feeling defeated, and Bella completely understood. She did, however, want to try and get some sleep.

Bella yawned before saying, "The bright side is that your appearance will stay youthful as you grow older. It will be a plus for getting good roles."

"But not getting a husband." Alice started beating on her pillow. Bella just rolled her eyes.

There was a knock on the door and a voice called quietly, "Miss Swan, are you awake?"

"Mr. Cullen?" She sat up quickly and bumped her head on the wood above her. "Ow!"

"Bella?" Alice looked down from her bed. Her long hair creating a curtain around her face. "Are you okay?"

"I have a hard head. I should be fine." Bella stood up, putting on her robe and slippers. "I should see what he wants. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Quickly, Bella exited the room and ran right into Edward's chest. She looked up and found herself blushing. He looked dashing in his robe with his hair all mussed up.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

She shrugged. "It was just a bump on the noggin. I've had worse."

"You should take care of this head of yours. It's a precious commodity." Edward tenderly touched the top of her head. He then looked down at her pajamas. "We match."

Indeed, they did. Navy robes with matching striped men's pajamas. Bella found wearing them comforting. The soft cotton was so much nicer to sleep in, and they reminded her of her father. It made it a little easier to be far away from home.

"I would imagine you wearing something a little more—" Edward made a gesture with his hands down his body.

Bella's nose wrinkled and copied his movements. "What exactly does this movement mean?"

"Oh, you know, something more feminine. Don't ladies like more silky varieties of sleepwear?"

She shook her head with a smirk. "Not this lady, Mr. Cullen. I like to slumber in comfort and warmth. Isn't this a bit of an inappropriate conversation for two people who are newly acquainted?"

"We are to be in love in the movie, Miss Swan. I find this inquiry to be important research concerning my co-star." He looked her up and down with his eyebrow slightly lifting as if he was critiquing her. "I must say, I do like it."

"Well, I thank you for your unneeded approval. If that is all you needed, I'll get back to bed." She turned to head back into her room, but he took her arm to turn her toward him.

"Actually, I am here for a good reason. I wouldn't interrupt your sleep without one, Miss Swan." He leaned close to her ear, the air from his breath on her skin made her want to giggle. He whispered, "I want to show you something amazing."

"Amazing? It's the middle of the night, and I'm a single woman who you are propositioning on a locomotive. One might feel this proposal to be suspect." She was, however, intrigued by the possibility of adventure.

Edward linked her fingers with his. "Take a chance, Miss Swan. I'll be a complete gentleman."

Alice made a coughing noise from behind the door. It was a decision between trusting Edward Cullen and listening to more of Alice's lamenting over Jasper Whitlock. Mr. Cullen was the obvious choice.

He led her through many cars as the train swayed back and forth. They were going rather quickly, but Bella didn't mind a bit. It was quite thrilling and made her feel like she was going on a grand adventure.

"Where are we going?" she inquired as they began to slow down.

"The very end," Edward replied. "We have arrived at the caboose."

Bella shook a finger at him. "You aren't going to push me off the back of the train, are you? A murder most foul on the railroad?"

"Miss Swan, I'm not surprised by your vivid imagination. You are an actress after all. I find it charming." He took her hand in his again and opened the door. "Look up at the sky."

The noise was loud as the locomotive continued down the tracks. Bella didn't mind a bit about the sound because the view of the stars in the sky was the most amazing sight. It was as if millions of twinkling Christmas lights were strung up in the night sky. They were all twinkling beams that lit up the dark.

She looked at Edward and mouthed, "Beautiful."

Edward responded, "You are."

He kissed her then as the wind rushed around them.

If one was on the outside watching them, with the stars creating the glittering background, it would seem that this was the start of something special. A start of something that looked a lot like love.


End file.
